Currently, in the field of semiconductor fabrication, especially in the field of liquid crystal panel fabrication, a cleaning device and a deposition device are indispensable devices for array processes, pre-clean processes and deposition (Dep) processes.
Cleaning is needed before the array and Dep processes, for the purpose of removing impurities, on a surface of a substrate, with physiochemical properties and electrical properties which may affect film formation, as well as dust, oil and natural oxidant attached to the surface of the substrate, so as to expose clean films and pure texture. However, some foreign matters may easily block filters in the cleaning device when being washed off. For example, photoresist residuals or unpeeled photoresist may be present on the substrate after an etching process. When such a substrate enters the cleaning device for cleaning, a large amount of photoresist may be cleaned, which over a long time may block the filters. Moreover, when the substrate enters a deposition device for deposition, no matter sputtering or Plasma Enhanced Chemical Vapor Deposition (PECVD) is used, an operation chamber of the deposition will always be contaminated due to the bombing of foreign matters such as photoresist by plasmas. As a result, the cleaning device has to be halted due to blocking of filters, and the deposition device has to be halted due to contamination of the operation chamber, thereby reducing the utilization of the devices.